Reflexions on the sand
by Flying Faraway
Summary: A collection of drabbles on different themes and scope. Perhaps you'll discover something special in one of them.
1. Fenix Promise

Pair: Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi

Summary: Emperor's last wish...

* * *

You've perished dozens of times, Suzaku… and lost yourself in the perpetual chase of death over and over again… so as to be reborn and become, in the end, my Knight in a shining blood-stained armor. But now that you are at my side, you've changed and you aren't the same… unlike the one who I used to know from the season of our semi-miserable, semi-innocent childhood… and, definitely, someone else vowed fidelity to ghostly ideals after the spoiled execution… and with her too… you were another person, inspired by awkward half-love and half-dream… and that gun, pointed at my face… it wasn't you who was clenching it in a shaky semi-confident hand… all those half-treasons, half-heroism and half-madness… all those half-laughs and half-cries… was it all just one singular man? All of them are dead… all of your former-selves. We buried them under the cover of memory. You don't regret the murders, do you? The sacrifice was essential for you don't have the other way to survive. And nothing came good out of our shared past… but today…we will play the requiem for the old versions of us and then… we will part. But you, my friend, will revive once more, won't you? That's the habit of your nature. And when the time comes I ask your new-self to take care of us… and I…I will deal with the rest of the world.

* * *


	2. One Wrong Wish

**Summary**: This is about prices Lelouch has to pay on his road towards his Goal. There is an allusion to his and Euphemia's story, and the relationship with C.C is also mentioned. Sorry, but it's short again.

* * *

He has always acknowledged the inevitable consequences of all his acts: sacrifice is needed, indeed, accompanied with innocent victims. But then all the blame will fall on the shoulders of the Black man in a Mask. Lelouch has got used to being both a monster and a messiah in one vessel… a faceless figure. In public he holds an upright, victorious bearing, as though an unbreakable pole is tied firmly to his spine. Every time, when Zero pontificates about the Restoration of Japan from the tribune, the excited plebs scream out the name of their new Hope. Their mouths and minds are like obedient musical instruments under the fingers of a skilled Master. People truly believe, perhaps, in one of the greatest liars in the history of humankind. And the Demagogue stands erect like a tin soldier, with his hands spread out as a token of false frankness, gifting promises of better Future to the wanting Crowd. It shows to be amazingly easy to deceive the frightened nation. Zero knows perfectly his lines. It really seems that the man burns with indignation, caused by the massive genocide, which occurred during the Ceremony of Autonomy Establishment in Fuji Yama region. The Actor should celebrate his triumph! And what a Triumph it is! What a Stage and Decorations! What a Scale and Horizons are opened now owing to the Massacre Princess! What a Virtuose Improvisation in the light of the surprise turn of events. And how utterly disgusting… insufferably disgusting it feels inside. Only C.C. is aware of how many cracks speckle that invisible core. He is bowed by Her death before his single consoler and he sobs because of Shame, clinging to her knees, like a little boy who deeply regrets his dirty trick and seeks for his Mother's pardon. This pill is too bitter to swallow. But he swallows it, nevertheless, while his own tears are being absorbed by the white fabric of her costume.

* * *


	3. A Beautiful Crash

Dedicated to Kururugi Suzaku and Euphemia li Britania

* * *

When she fell in love, Euphemia literally did fall… like a minister of Heaven… into the arms of a Sinner. Who knew their Fate? She, certainly, wasn't preoccupied with formalities of her Royal Title and his Origin… he was too surprised by her Attitude to be reasonable enough to retreat opportunely from the clutches of that Feeling of great Need and perfect Dream. She really believed in realized fairytales and the Power of Noble Hearts. Together they wanted to make a Change. Come what may, indeed. He was mesmerized by her Rosy Halo, which the young man compared to the pink-cheeked clouds in the radiance of the setting Sun. And She… she just strived to become the Princess in Shining Armor for the Wight Knight in Distress and rescue Him from the Castle of Decadence. The Real World disfigures those book novels, but sometimes obeys the rules of romanticism… that type of story which has a tragic end. To fall in Love and to fall for Love. What a beautiful way of Existence. But it's also sad, isn't it?

* * *


	4. Reproduction of the Mask

**Warning! The passage below directly alludes to the final episode. I advise all readers to be careful…**

Pair: Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi

* * *

You were always selfish, the kind of person who determines everything by his own will. Such egotism scandalously rivals the Divine Volition. From the very moment when you, in that masquerade style, saved me from the execution till our Great Déjà Vu befell I couldn't comprehend the odious logic of your Actions. The last meeting… that's when our roles reversed. Like it should have happened from the very beginning. You left me the Mask… and I will bear it for I don't have the right to own a Face. After all I changed myself too many times to preserve the Truth. It's just the way you told me. That's my Punishment and Ultimate Atonement. I'll become the Supreme Symbol of Justice because the New World (the one that exists owing to your sacrifice) needs Protection of Zero. The masked hero who holds the balance of Fairness. We both died there and then, on the Stage, Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi… what a Cruel Spectacle. But your invisible eyes, my friend, will observe the expiation of the Mask. And the Abandoned Me must follow your order and make sure that this Result will survive and evolve as long as possible… for I am Zero. Hear my Name, praise and fear It.

Reviews are welcomed ;)

* * *


	5. Technocracy

Summary: Some introspection regarding Lloyd's beliefs about being a scientist and the meaning behind it.

Disclaimer: Sunrise gave birth to this Universe and I'm just contemplating its Existence and Laws.

* * *

Technocracy

* * *

Once during the season of my doubting youth I used to call into question the defined incompatibility, which included the products of my feverish activity and, concurrently, the onerous attachment to those universal ideals, common to all mankind: was it good to invent such things? In one of those days, when I needed to introduce the project of the improved power supply system for "Thanatos 40" series, for a long while I couldn't make myself cross the threshold of General Development Bureau. I knew that wherever I chose to turn to, rushing forward or backing away, I would betray my inner wholeness, but if I didn't take a step at all, I would lose my sanity. The same morning the young man, who believed in virtues of scientific research and humanistic truth of the Science itself, was exiled, having been a superfluous element in the scheme of my professional identity. So the scientist right in front of you seeks consolation in the following phrase: "Is it actually of any importance speaking of evil and goodness regarding the weapons of mass destruction I create? The central argument is that it works well! " But there and then I add another maxim of mine for the old credo, no matter the number of ambitious layers I covered it with, comes as a voice from the other side: "It's a pity, that yet no man was born, not a single Man, who could function just as irreproachably… "

***

There is a little ray of hope that someone at least will type a tiny review but... I still do believe in miracles ^^. How silly of me!


	6. Radiant Monster

Summary: This is an old piece of mine. Dedicated to the Japanese Knight of Code Geass.

* * *

Radiant Monster

* * *

The blood-red circle upon the naïve purity of white. That is his origin and orbit. His trajectory. Being the Child of the Sun he inherits his Father's highest damnation and benediction. So the son of Japan raises his head in the east and bows down before the west. More than that, he shines generously and burns mercilessly everything to ashes. Even himself. For Suzaku holds the gift of Life and Death in his entity and that is an eternal contradiction, a Conflict, a withering torment. But he craves for the Shelter and Harmony, like many others of his kind. Suzaku's ardent heart is clenched in the scorching pincers of Duty. When the flames of Love die out, the fire of Hatred blazes up in its place. The storm of Sufferance couldn't root out that flare from his chest. Oh yes! He has never stopped being the child of the Sun.

Everything that he touched, every single thing that he cherished, was destroyed by his own hands. Acting as the executioner who lacks volition tends to be a grievous post as a lot for the one who is blinded by Duty. He submitted to it for the Great Ancestors wrote in their Will: A proper man must consider the rational imperative above all. Is that so? So it seems… so he believes. Suzaku Kururugi compares it to the Golden God in the Sky who always rises in the east and sets in the West. That is the imperturbable truth of the Universe. Who is he to challenge the Tradition? A nihilistic fool perhaps would do. But the Japanese actually belongs to the other category. His philosophy is extremely simple: to exist as an element of the constant flow of Nature. And Suzaku thinks that if he obeys the Law he will be able to bring Prosperity to his people. The destiny calls for him. Even if he is labeled as an alien, betrayer and murderer according to their state on minds, even if they judge him and blame him and… count his sins and crimes committed ultimately for the sake of general welfare. Their welfare. Suzaku stays humble in his devotion. He nearly taught himself how to feel indifference towards all those accusations… and silence his eager conscience. So when his way is ended… people will forget about the methods (those will become the burden of his lonely memory), witnessing only the finish line and the harvest, then they will understand, certainly understand that he has come to be their Savior. So Suzaku will fully redeem all the wrong he has ever done. When the monster disappears, the Hero will be born.


	7. Trick of the Light

Specially dedicated to brilliant Schneizel el Britannia

* * *

Trick of the Light

* * *

Nobody should accuse light of falsehood, when there're actually only people's eyes and benighted deduction to blame. Manipulation, as it is, as he succeeded in discovering once, turned to be a simple thing and quite complex art. Giving people proper impressions. Those suitable illusions everyone craved for and believed. The second prince was a player of the highest rank and enormous scope. And he used his opportunities in the best way forecast by the latent "machivellistic" mind. Schneizel el Britannia always had a trump card up his long sleeve conjured out of human expectations and intentions, a surprise technique combined with British accuracy and punctuality. Just look at his fine white figure and there he stood in the shiny aura: an innate politician and stainless diplomat. But all these roles or parts of him are just an appropriate paradigm of realizing great ambitions. And the motives, as the true politics demands, should remain obscure till the final moment. The prince obeyed the rules of the game: his tactics, perhaps, exquisite, but the strategy remained conservative and snobbish. World domination and social reorganization. Schneizel aspired after Enlightenment for the world which wallowed in the darkness and irrationality. It needed constraints and it would yield only and only to the multihead Force. But the horrible mistake was that he didn't understand that the illumination outside wasn't worth without the inner light… No matter the light he intended to give all, they wouldn't see it, and the enlightener wouldn't know either that he, himself, was a fabricated trick of the light, nothing more, nothing less. And so Schneizel got tricked by posing too much in front of the lamps.


End file.
